


Anticipation

by Tish



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-18
Updated: 2007-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to love, Danny and Nick should take a tip from the slow food enthusiasts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valderys

 

 

Sheer joy. That was Danny's face as he looked up into the sky, "That's fuckin' brilliant, that is!"  
Nicholas smiled. People never really looked around them anymore, never noticed the small things, or even the big ones staring them right in the face. They sat in silence watching the cloud formation.  
The cloud morphed into an exact replica of Margaret Thatcher.  
"Now that's just scary...", Butterman muttered.

Angel checked his watch and sighed, "Better take another drive round the town."  
Danny nodded, "Yeah, about time for lunch."  
Nick covered his smile with a reprimanding cough, "We're on duty. No Cornettos!"

They drove down the High Street, nodding at the locals and getting a wave from the new shop-owners. Pausing at the fountain, Angel arched an eyebrow at the schoolkids loitering.  
One casually looked up, "Free period. Anyway, it's nearly lunch-time."

Danny grinned, remembering the classic excuse passed down from generation to generation of truants. Angel _hmmed_ and made a mental note, then drove off.

Taking a seat at the garden cafe, they watched the townspeople come and go. Angel making precise cuts of his vegetable pie and trying not to laugh as Danny ravenously tucked into his pie and chips, all lavishingly garnished with tomato sauce.

Danny poked his loaded fork in the air, "Y'know, we have now watched every single one of my dvds. I'm going to have to go shopping again."  
Nick shook his head, frowning, "All of them? Even with commentaries?"  
Danny nodded, "Yep. That new video store has a whole wall of Chop-Socky. We'll have to grab a Chinese and have a Jet Pack night!"  
Nick frowned, "Jet _Li_."  
Danny grinned, "Gently? No way! Blood and guts and mayhem."  
Danny was rewarded with a laugh from Nick and added, "In about thirty seconds, I shall be buying you dessert. So tuck in."  
Nick smiled and shook his head, "You should always eat slowly. Savour it. Let the senses be beguiled. Anticipation is part of the experience."

Pushing his empty plate away, Danny wiped his mouth and got up, winking, "C Time."  
Nick watched him stroll off to the shop and slowly finished his meal, carefully arranging the plates and glasses for maximum safety and efficiency ready for the waitress to collect.

He ambled off towards the shop, wondering why Danny hadn't returned. Glancing in the window, Nick saw Danny deep in conversation with the shopkeeper, hastily tucking something into his pocket as he saw Nick. He waved the ice-creams and grinned as Nick entered.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Sanderson.", Angel smiled, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to claim back my colleague."  
Danny scratched his head, "We had a shout? I didn't hear it on the radio."  
Nick tapped his nose, "A new initiative...."

They sat in the patrol car, attacking their ice-creams. Danny, having finished his off, watched as Nick slowly licked and sucked away. He tilted his head, "You may have something in this slow business. Watching you makes me want more."  
Angel savoured the chocolate bit at the end and smiled back, "Slow and steady means satisfied."

He checked his watch, "Right, those schoolchilden are due back in class." He started the car and rounded the corner, stopping by the kids slouched angularly on the fountain seats. They looked up and sighed as one, then lurched up and started shuffling up the road back to school, Angel trundling along behind them.  
Danny laughed, "I'm going to buy you a shepherd's straw hat!"

  
  
Friday night. Angel's birthday. Pub. Drinks. Presents. More drinks. A few more drinks for luck. Well, that was the plan. In the midst of the Andys comparing their obviously sexually suggestive presents, Nick had suddenly noticed Danny's absence.  
Initial inquiries had drawn either a blank or a shrugged, _"Maybe he's in the loo?"_.  
  
Nick stood pondering, distracted by a grouchy Sgt Turner muttering in his ear, "Today's your birthday? Nobody tells me nothin'...."  
Nick could only shrug in reply as he shuffled away. He sighed, then grabbed his jacket as he strode out the pub.  
  


  
  
Danny grabbed a tea-towel and wiped his hands as he rushed to the front door. He grinned sheepishly at Nick.  
"Doing a runner on my birthday?", Nick asked.  
Danny shook his head, "Come in. You're just in time."  
Nick walked into the living room and paused, sniffing, "That's not takeaway."  
Danny pushed him into a chair at the carefully laid table, "Hope you're hungry." and disappeared into the kitchen.  
Nick ran his hand across the red linen tablecloth and studied the elegant design on the cutlery.  
  
Danny returned with serving pots and a bottle, "This one's supposed to be a good year."  
Nick took the bottle and smiled, speechless, as Danny served up.  
Throughout the meal, Nick watched Danny as he savoured each taste, lingering over each mouthful.  
  
Finally, they finished eating and Nick gazed at Danny, "Thank you, I'm really touched and impressed you went to this trouble."  
Danny raised an eyebrow, "Dessert."  
Nick grinned as Danny darted off again, "Cornettos, of course!"  
A laugh drifted from the kitchen as Danny backed into the room, turning to reveal a deep red cake with bright white icing, "Devil's Food Cake!", Danny announced, placing it on the table.  
  
Nick stared at it, gobsmacked, "You made this? It's brilliant!"  
Danny shrugged, "Hope it tastes okay...first go, actually."  
Danny sliced some wedges out and served them up.  
  
Settling on the couch together, they tasted Danny's kitchen wizardry.  
Nick closed his eyes in contentment as Danny explained, "Mrs Sanderson from the shop says, to get the proper red colour, you need to use the right chocolate. The Dutch type is supposedly too alkaline...or acidic...or something. Vinegar and buttermilk...weird ingredients, but it's delicious."  
Nick opened his eyes, "Shhh. Eat. Savour."  
  
Danny shut his eyes and let the cake melt in his mouth, opening them again as he felt Nick's hand brush his cheek.  
"Icing...", Nick whispered, his eyes fixed on Danny's mouth.  
Danny held onto Nick's hand as he slowly wiped the cream from his chin. They stared at each other.  
  


  
  
Silence. Blindness. Numbness.  
  
Then the kiss. Slow, deep and creamy.  
  
Hands on each other. Warmth spreading through their bodies.  
  
The rush of blood to interesting places. The quickening heart rate matched by the rush to disrobe.  
  
More touching, kissing, licking.  
  
Laughter as they fall to the floor.  
  


Sprawled together, Danny glanced across at Nick. A slow smile crossed his face, "Yeah. Slow and lingering." He turned to face Nick.  
Sheer joy. That was Angel's face as he looked back.  
  


 


End file.
